Mamá pato
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Después de jugar con fuego, Milo y Camus tienen una compleja discusión por saber quien de los dos terminará siendo la madre de Hyoga. El pato complicará las cosas cuando haga llegar un presente al templo...


jajajajaja no lo creeran! Este fanfic lo escribi por el día de las madres.  
En realidad lo escribi por un escena que tengo un fanfic llamado jugando con fuego, donde Camus y Milo tienen una discusión aparentemente graciosa, acerca de quien de los dos desempeñaria mejor el papel xD... a final de cuentas decidí que fueran ellos quienes arreglaran el asunto y que pasaran otras cosas xP...  
No es necesario leer ese fic para entenderle a este.

* * *

**Mamá pato**

La caja era de color blanco. Tenía un listón rojo que la atravesaba de un lado a otro, por las cuatro paredes, hasta formar en la tapa un moño.

«Un regalo» dijo uno de los santos de bronce minutos atrás. Como Milo no le tomó importancia al muchacho, tampoco se tomó la molestia de preguntar.

Se rascó la barbilla, mientras, sentado junto a la mesa, observaba la caja con vista de rayos x, o por lo menos si tuviese esa cualidad oftalmológica podría saber lo que resguardaba el cartón.

Camus ya salía del cuarto de baño cuando el Escorpio decidió leer la tarjeta:

_«Felicidades, mamá» _

Una risa sonora se apropió de la silenciosa habitación. Acuario no pudo evitar dar un brinco de susto cuando lo escuchó.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Inquirió, arqueando la ceja y deteniendo el paso tras de el.

Milo se cubrió la boca. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso de píe con una sonrisa.

Ya antes habían tocado el tema de Hyoga, y aunque aún no definían la postra de cada uno, Milo estaba seguro que Camus era el único de los dos en jugar el papel de 'dama'. Su temperamento simplemente lo llevaría a ser el padre en dicha situación. Ya habían incluso establecido un debate, y aunque el cisne jamás declaró un ganador, él ya tenía su propia respuesta.

- Tu hijo se acordó de ti- Comentó, y al momento soltó un suspiro. Ver al galo con el cabello empapado y desarreglado, además de aquella bata entreabierta, y la piel brillante por las gotas de agua, siempre lo enamoraban un poco más. Camus se sonrojó, pero el griego no supo si fue por Hyoga o por el gesto en que su propia lengua humedeció los labios.

Carraspeó y rodeó el paquete del otro lado de la mesa para huir de las insinuaciones de Milo.

- ¿Me ha enviado eso? Mi cumpleaños ya pasó y me mandó… -Escorpio rompió en carcajadas.

- Créeme. Esto es especial. –A Camus no le dio buena espina que recalcara la última palabra.

Con cuidado levantó la caja, e incluso antes de entrar en curiosidad por el presente se atrevió a observar si contenía alguna nota, dedicatoria o explicación.

- ¿Vino y se fue?

- No. Lo trajo otro de los niños.

- ¿Shiryu?

- No tengo idea de quien es quien, ni me importa. – Camus meneó la cabeza para desaprobar sus palabras, pero no dijo más. En cuanto leyó la dedicatoria sonrió y le extendió el paquete a Milo.

- Creo que te equivocaste. Dice claramente «mamá»… -Escorpio se rió.

- Y esa eres tú. – Respondió.

- ¡Claro que no!- También el galo se rió. – Ya habíamos acordado que ese papel lo jugabas tú.- Y dando por terminada la discusión fue a terminar de secarse el cabello, pero el griego lo tomó por el brazo y lo tumbó sobre la mesa.

Antes incluso de que Camus pudiera responder, la lengua del griego se abría paso entre el espacio de la bata sobre su pecho, marcando un territorio de saliva hacia los pezones. El galo no pudo resistirse. Le gustaba demasiado, era su zona favorita. Tener la lengua, la boca, los mordiscos pequeños y los jugueteos de la papila le erizaban la piel.

A Milo le habría encantado llevar todo aquél juego directo a la cama, pero la curiosidad era una de sus más crueles debilidades, y se moría por saber con qué obsequio pretendían halagar a Camus –porque para él no había duda: Camus jugaba el papel de la mamá en aquella extraña relación-.

Se apartó, y se obligó a calmar al pequeño bulto que ya comenzaba a llamarle.

Camus abrió los ojos, reaccionó y se incorporó.

- ¿qué…?

- Quería un poco de leche…

Lo que sucedió a continuación no tuvo nombre.

Camus sintió ganas de dejarle caer la mesa, las sillas y cuanta cosa tuviera a la mano… pero… se limitó a toser y retirarse silenciosamente dejando el paquete sobre la mesa.

Milo supo que la broma había estado de más ante su silencio, pues normalmente siempre terminaban en una discusión que los llevaba enredados entre las mantas de la cama.

- ¡Vamos, Camus!

- No hablaré más contigo.- Indignado, no dio marcha atrás. Milo se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y no abrirás el presente? Tu pupilo lo envió con mucho amor…

- En todo caso, insisto, la madre eres tú.

- Lo hizo llegar al templo de Acuario.

- Eso es porque en Escorpio no había nadie, y él sabe que llevamos semanas viviendo aquí porque tu templo parece un iglú. – Explicó mientras terminaba de secarse y buscaba lo más próximo con que vestirse.

Milo recordó el aspecto que aún conservaba el octavo recinto, desde que Camus perdiera el control en una borrachera nada típica en él.

Tenía que admitir que al inicio lo consideró como un 'romántico' detalle, y que después, no le molestó en nada mudarse a Acuario después de iniciar una relación formal con Camus, pero al paso de los días, semanas y meses, aquello se había vuelto algo molesto.

Frunció la nariz, y con ello, aparecieron algunas arrugas sobre la frente.

- Debe haber alguna forma razonable de aclarar esto- La quinta palabra paralizó los músculos del aguador, quien al oírla, dejó caer la toalla que le cubría la parte baja del cuerpo. Alguna vez creyó que Milo no la conocía, ahora sabía que también era capaz de usarla. –La caja no puede quedarse ahí… como si nada…

El galo sonrió.

Ya entendía por donde iba todo.

- Simplemente ábrela.

- Y luego dirás que soy un mal educado por abrir algo que no es mío.

- Soluciónalo declarándote madre de Hyoga.

- Jamás me acusarás de usurpador. –Camus rió con ganas.

- Tú ganas, resolvamos esto de una buena vez. –Al decir esto, se retiró la camisa blanca que recién acababa de ponerse. Milo le observó, casi a punto de relamerse los labios.

(… … …)

El octavo guardián, al bajo los rayos del sol, emitió una exhalación más parecida al bufido de un toro: le habría gustado discutir el punto de otra forma, no vistiendo un ridículo traje de entrenamiento –que no usaba hace mucho- y estar parado en medio del coliseo ante la mirada de los curiosos postulantes, en la espera de que Camus terminara de calentar.

- Ya estoy listo- Le oyó decir. Rodó los ojos. Todavía no sabía porque había accedido (tal vez aquél gran amor… tal vez ese magnánimo físico… quizá esos besos con los que Camus terminó de de atarle las agujetas).

- Todavía no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

- Vamos a debatir quien será la madre de Hyoga. ¿No es eso lo que te ha estado preocupando?- Su seriedad típica frente a otros. No le gustaba. Milo exhaló.

- ¿Quieres humillación pública? No puedo arriesgar a mi pareja a la burla.- El galo meneó la cabeza y le palmeó el hombro.

- No te preocupes por mí. Soy el orgulloso caballero de Acuario, ¿recuerdas?- Por respuesta, Milo exhaló, y decidió que no tendría más remedio que medir sus fuerzas con Camus quisiera o no.

En el pasado le habría gustado, pero ahora…

Acuario se puso en guardia. Milo separó las piernas y lo analizó… Camus dio el primer golpe, y él lo esquivó sin dificultad, pensó en no atacar en hacerle cansarse y esperar a que la victoria fuese suya, pero el galo leyó sus movimientos y también ideó un plan.

Los rayos del sol calaron pronto sobre sus cabezas. Con Milo cansado, y con Camus cubierto de sudor, creyeron que la lucha iba a prologarse hasta que, de la nada, el octavo custodio resbaló con una capa de hielo que se amontó en el piso y fue a dar como bola de boliche, sobre las piernas del galo derribándolo…

- ¡ODIO EL HIELO!

El grito de Milo resonó por todo el coliseo y se colocó por el aire hasta los demás templos…

(… … …)

Un beso en la frente, en el cuello, en las mejillas, en los labios, en el hombro… un beso donde el orgullo de Milo pudiese ser reparado.

- ¿Piensas quedarte enojado toda la vida?- El griego no respondió. Aunque el coraje se le había bajado veinte besos atrás, quería saber qué más haría Camus para ponerlo de buen humor.

Quedarse en silencio solamente provocó que el galo se alzara de hombros y quisiera marcharse. Milo lo jaló del brazo y se lo sentó en las piernas.

- ¿A dónde vas? Aún estoy enojado.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que mejore tu ánimo? No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe.

- ¿Torpe yo? Yo no ando regando hielo por ahí.

- Ya deberías haber aprendido a patinar sobre él.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Que mañana te enseñaré a…

- ¡No lo harás!- Y de la nada comenzó a atacar su cuello con mordisco y lamidas que lentamente fueron bajando hacia el pecho.

Así, entre risas, quejidos y demás, ambos volvieron a hacer a las paces.

Hyoga carraspeó para hacer notar mientras hacia como que buscaba algo en el suelo.

Camus completamente rojo intentó levantarse del regazo del escorpión, pero este no se lo permitió.

- ¿Es que no has aprendido a tocar la puerta?- Preguntó molesto. No era la primera (ni sería la última) vez que los interrumpía.

- Lo siento, Milo, es que estaba abierta. –Acuario intentó otra vez levantarse.

- Lo que quiere decirte Milo es que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar… ¿No es así?- El escorpión resopló, pero ante la mirada del galo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la verdad:

- Él sabe que sí… -Camus por fin se levantó, y el ruso sonrió. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para darles la mano a ambos y compartir algunas palabras de saludo, cuando notó que la caja con el presente, aún estaba intacta sobre la mesa.

- ¿No te ha gustado el regalo?- Inquirió, pero no se dirigió a ninguno de los dos.

MIlo y Camus intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Las pupilas azules del ruso se situaron fijamente en las de Camus, quien ante la mirada de él y del griego, se sonrojó.

- ¿Para mí?- Inquirió señalándose. "Su hijo" asintió.

- No quería ofenderte, pero es que tú… ustedes…- No sabía cómo expresarse. Muchas veces ellos discutían por aquél lugar, y ahora que se lo daba a Camus, no comprendía…

- No es eso…- Interrumpió con cariño. Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, y con ese modo de ocasionalmente regalarle un gesto afable con los labios, lo hizo.- Gracias- Añadió. –Es que no especificaste.

- Creí que sería obvio. Tú siempre cuidas de mí, y estas al pendiente de lo que hago o no, esté en donde esté. Me tejiste una bufanda, y me regalaste un par de calentadores nuevos; también, preparaste de cenar solamente para decirme que estaba bien que tuviera algo que ver con Isaac. Tú eres cariñoso y Milo… él es demasiado… -Bajó el tono de la voz. -… áspero…

- ¿Cómo qué áspero?

- Tal vez esa no es la palabra… quiero decir… eres más… ehm…

- ¿Mandón? ¿Intransigente?

- ¿Yo?

- Algo como eso… -Murmuró el rubio. Camus estuvo a punto de reírse.

- ¡Yo no soy mandón! Y tú cisne termina de irte que quiero estar a solas con tu madre.

- ¡Oye!

- El muchacho te lo dijo, eres su madre.

- De verdad que no quise ofenderte, Camus. Me puedo llevar la caja…

- Nada de eso, hijo.- Camus siempre tan cariñoso, y Milo siempre tan celoso. Los vio darse un abrazo, intercambiar algunas palabras en ruso (cariñosos, pensó) y luego despedirse como la familia que habían aprendido a ser. Tal vez el galo no lo superara por más de siete, ocho o nueve años, pero la madurez y el cariño que le tenía eran similares a los de un padre –o en todo caso una madre-.

Cuando el cisne se hubo marchado después de despedirse de Milo, Camus tomó la caja y decidió que era momento de abrirla. Escorpio vio cumplir por fin el momento que tanto esperó durante el día: conocer el regalo. El galo retiró el moño, levantó la tapa y… en su rostro se dibujó una cara de sorpresa.

Escorpio tamborileó los dedos, y al ver que su novio no decía nada, se levantó de un brinco y fue a echarle una mirada al contenido: era un pastel redondo, de color amarillo con cinco fresas en la superficie. A Camus no le gustaban los dulces… ¿Por qué Hyoga se lo regalaría?

- No te preocupes, yo lo comeré por ti- E hizo un ademán de quitárselo, pero él retiró la caja para evitarlo.

- Es mi favorito.

- A ti ni siquiera te gusta el dulce- Arremetió en su intensión.

- Es de mi pastelería favorita en Rusia… - Lo retiró un poco más.

- ¡De todos modos!

- Créeme, me lo comeré todo. – Milo frunció los labios. Camus obviamente no iba a compartir.

- Algunas madres también son intransigentes y mandonas…

- Mentiras… Son dulces, finas y educadas.

- También pueden ser varoniles.

- ¿Madres varoniles? ¡Ja! ¿Ahora quieres ser la madre de Hyoga?

- La caja lo dice. ¡Y creo que sería una madre excelente!

Y discutiendo se refugiaron en la habitación.

**FIN**


End file.
